Inveria
Inveria (インベリア) was a humanoid nation that existed in the New World, two hundred years prior to the start of the Overlord series. Background A country that existed two hundred years ago. It was located in the central regions of the continent in the New World. The surrounding countries were roughly the same size as the Inveria. Main Timeline In the main timeline, Evileye is believed to have been responsible for the destruction of Inveria. An act that earned her the terrifying nickname of "Landfall." Chronology The Vampire of the Lost Country Arc The entire people in the nation of Inveria was mysteriously transformed into zombies after an excruciating transformation. The only exception was Keno Fasris Invern who form some reason was the only intelligent undead. Alone in the city of Inveria, Keno remained in the city, believing that help from the other cities would come to investigate. However no help came, and Keno determined that every living being in the country had been turned into an undead. She turned her focus on researching a way to restore the inhabitants back into normal using the library in the royal palace but even she was unable to find an answer. Forty years passed, Keno soon detected a powerful undead entering the city. Fleeing to the sewers of Inveria, she hid there continuing her research. Later while returning books to the city's temple, Keno sensed another powerful undead presence. Attempting to flee, Keno was caught by the undead, who introduced himself as Suzuki Satoru. Suzuki inquires on the state of the city to which she hesitantly answered.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country After misunderstandings were cleared up, Keno understood that he was not related to the undead who took residence in the palace or was responsible for the state of Inveria. Touched by her story Suzuki decided to help and attempted to use his magic to divine a way to find a solution. Alas, Shooting Star was unable to provide him an answer. He surmised that perhaps if they killed the one who casted, the spell the city would return to normal and opted to help retake the palace and kill the undead who they believed may have been responsible for the phenomenon. Killing the undead, the two searched through its belonging only to determine that the magic caster was only investigating why the nation had suddenly turned into a nation of the undead. The two then decided to travel together to search out a possible solution to reverse the zombification.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off For five years, to became close friends and explored much of the New World. While Keno seemed at peace that perhaps she may never find a way to restore her people or nation Suzuki was determined to uncover the mystery. Determining that the answer was close to where it began, Suzuki turned back to Inveria. Secretly he hired pathfinders to investigate three other cities that suffered the same fate. After speaking with his informant, Bets Ku Proun, he determined that the likely epicenter of the event was located in Mount Keitenias.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations There Suzuki found the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord had been responsible for turning the cities into undead areas. It was amassing undead bodies to enhance his power to defeat the likes of Suzuki and players like him. The player managed to slay the dragon, but its death did not return all the zombified beings to normal. Returning back to Inveria, Keno said goodbye to her zombified parents, before going on another journey with Suzuki to search for a way to possibly restore them.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Main Timeline The Bloody Valkyrie Arc During his first confrontation with the undead vampire Shalltear Bloodfallen, Brain Unglaus recalled the legend of "Landfall," a vampire so powerful she supposedly destroyed an entire nation by herself. Culture The nation was composed of a population of 5 million people which was quite small compared to the other countries. Demographics wise, the country contained Rainbow Eyes and other races, though the former amounted to 90% of the population. The Rainbow Eyed Country also had a thriving dairy industry. Religion The state religion of the Rainbow Eyed Country was the Na Bel faith. It was a system of worship that had believers in the surrounding countries. While it was not a belief born of inner devotion just because it was the state religion it was used to also strengthen the bonds between the various ethnicities. One could even go further and say that they were using religion to establish ties to the surrounding nations. Politics The country was ruled by a feudal state with the political power being invested in the Invern Royal Family. Military Strength While the country was not a peaceful one, anyone with the potential to become an exceptional magic caster had to learn battle-effective spells. The magic casters in the castle of the royal family could cast 3rd tier spells. Foreign Relations In the recent half-century, two hundred years ago, there had not been any large-scale wars in the nearby nations too. However, that simply meant that there were no wars of conquest. This was mostly due to nations prioritizing in handling natural disaster level monsters. Aina Miscegenation League The Aina Miscregnation was geographically a neighbor of Inveria, located to the west of the latter. Known Characters * King Invern * Annie Fasris Invern * Keno Fasris Invern * Nastasha * Balen * Evileye Trivia * From Suzuki's analysis, the event that affected Inveria had affected three other nations in a proximity 250 kilometers. * Keno is the only survivor, as she was able to copy the Dragon Lord's spell using her Talent thus enabling her to absorb the souls in the area to turn into a vampire. References }} Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries